mangle the beginning
by applecowmoo
Summary: this is a story for my close friend! It's about a ship that involves him and a girl


**the is for my friend. its about hin and a girl named angle. their ship name is mangle ( sorry if u thought this was aboit mangle from fnaf ) well... enjoy!** 4 _:00pm at Michael's house. ( michaels pov )_

todays my birthday! the best day of the year! all my friends ( including me ) are going to my very close friends rosies house for a party. im so excitied because my crush is going also going. i actually am going to confess my feelings to her tonight.

It was just about 5:00 and i was getting ready for the party. I was wearing jeans, a black Pokémon t-shirt, and a plaid shirt over it. my socks were matching ( random fact ). then my phone went off, it was from rosie. I accepted the call and then rosies voice began to talk.

" hey dude! you almost ready?!" she asked me excitiedly.

" ya almost. i just have to pick up Owen first. then ill be there. " i said in response to her. rosie said, " ok see u soon bro" and then hung up. if tour wandering who owen is hes our friend who we've known since middle school. owen was the laid back and funny perosn. he was kinda like sans from undertale!

i checked my phone, it was... 5:15?! oh no im gonna be late! i ran out of the door grabbing my phone, keys, and party hat ( for good luck). i speed walking to my car and got in. i started driving towards owens apartment.

 _5:30 Owens apartment_ i banged on Owens apartmennt door for 3 minutes until his roommate opened the door. A tall boy with black hair popped his head out of the door, he look at me and stared for a seconded. what was he staring at? af tree r a few secands he stopped staring at me, blinked a couple times and opened the door.

" so, your mark? " i asked the boy. he nodded.

" u must be michael then. I've heard about you and your other frinds, ". owens told him about me? why would owen do that?

" owens still getting ready, he'll be out in a couple minutes, " the boy said as he led me to the sitting area. i sat down on the couch and talked with mark about games, movies, rosie, and owen. Turns out mark and rosie were very close and they talked almost everyday. i wonder if him and rosie are dating?! i dicieded to ask him.

" one question..., " i started to say. he looked up.

" yes, what u need?" he said smiling.

" you said you and rosie are close right, " he said ya so i continued, " well are you two dateing or something? "

he stared shocked at the question.

" no im not dating rosie, im gay anyway! " he said starting to laugh. i blused from embarrassment and started to also laugh.

owen came out of his bedroom wearing a gta 5 t-shirt and jeans. his blond hair was combed perfectly. he looked good... to good!

" ready michael? " owen asked walking over to me. i nodded. then we walked out of the place and got in the car. it Will only be a 20 minute drive to rosies house.

 _5:50 rosies house_ rosies house was just like every other house on the block. it was a duplex l, it had a small porch and cute little roses in the windows. it had two bedrooms, one for rosie and one for sophie ( did i forget to mention they were roommates )

the living room was small and so was the kitchen, but it was fine for them.

We were just about there when i asked owen why he was dressed like that.

" its a party, i have to look nice. oh wait... dont get any weird ideas about me and starr writing fan fictions about me and someoen, " he responded. i looked over at him and wasnt sure if i should just stay quiet, i dicieded to ask him more.

" so, excitied for the party?! i sure am, i have speciel plans for tonight, " i said looking at the road. he didn answer me. i looked over at him. i stared at his pale face. to my suprise he was intensely blushing! i continued staring.

" dude! stop looking at me! look at the road or your going to kill us! " i stopped looking at him. i knew he was embarrassed, i felt bad. he cant handle stuff like this. it was silent for the rest of the ride.

we finally reached the party. there were ballons all over the windows! i saw beckett standing on the porch. becketts our other friend, hes weird and quiet.

beckett ran overto my car that i had just parked. owen jumped out of the car and ran to beckett. they hugged for awhile. it was adorable! after they were done beckett walked over to me and said happy birthday. i said thank you and walked onto the porch. the porch was crowded with ballons, old cake boxes, gardening tools, and some old cat toys.

" woukdn they atleast clean up the porch? " i said to owen.

" its rosie ans sophie, what so u expect? " he said laughing. he was right, sophie and rosie weren the most organized people. we walked into the duplex, it was filled with people! grady, randel, and rocco were standing by the entrance talking. when i walkes past they stopped talking.

" dude wheres the beer you promised to bring? " rocco asked. i totually forgot about that!

" dont worry Rocco i brought some!" he said," its in the car, oh owen will ylu go get the beer in my car?! " owen nodded and headed towards Becketts car.

" so michael, hows your girlfriend? " grady asked smirking.

" you know she broke up with me a month ago! " i said annoyed with him.

" your just salty that your still single! even Beckett has someone! " randel said laughing. i was so mad at both of them. i was about to snap, but before i could grab them both a tall girl with long dreads came over to us. she was wearing a undertale shirt and skinny jeans. her dark brown eyes stared a hole into both grady and randel. it was Rosie.

" hey rosie! " i said smiling. she waved back.

" bro! happy birthday! " she said loudly. i smiled back.

tonight is gonna be great!!

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS LOOOONG STORY! I PUT ALOT OF EFFORT INTO IT! ILL BE WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**


End file.
